


Drown

by Chimner



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 一方未成年, 失禁, 摄影, 潮吹, 道具
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimner/pseuds/Chimner
Summary: 「你需要经验和金钱，而我需要从你这里获取艺术灵感，途中还会产生一些愉悦的感觉作为副产品，你我都不吃亏。」





	Drown

**Author's Note:**

> *摄影师利爪x站街米（大致）  
> *天雷爽肉OOC  
> *一方未成年  
> *没有道德观 没有逻辑 没有剧情 没有常识  
> *三观不正 言语露骨  
> *可能有少许的daddy kink  
> *阅读前请三思 阅读前请三思 阅读前请三思

胯间被穿着袜子的脚掌踩住的时候少年的躯体肉眼可见地弹跳了一下，腿根微微颤抖，只要再来一次按压就可以到达高潮。

然而这个狡猾的成年人却居心叵测地捏紧了对方卵袋向上一个指节的部位：“不要太心急。”

接着他抬起被前液沾湿的灰袜子，换上手指握住那根潮湿而勃起的肉棍像是握住什么脆弱的伞形科植物，细致而快速地撸动起来。

“你是不是疯了？”达米安只觉得这一切都不可理喻——他快要去了，而这个男人却拒绝享用他会因为射精而收紧的喉咙，自顾自地把玩起他极少被重视过的前端来。

利爪的指纹很深，摩挲过铃口的时候带起一簇电流。达米安咬住下唇，收身的黑色T恤被汗液润湿，紧贴在少年线条流畅的躯体上。男人松垮垮的握着那根越发涨大的小棒子，顺手托了把对方浑圆紧实的臀肉。

“为什么不插进来？”达米安又问了一句，由于姿势的原因他无法继续给对方口。利爪上半身伏得很低，一只手来回抚弄着达米安的性器，另一只手托着他的后背，像安抚什么小动物似的来回顺他的脊梁。

“你没尝试过什么才是真正的做爱，对不对？”利爪缓慢地、极富有耐心地将男孩的身体打开，铺放在床上，“有没有人帮你做过前戏？”他近乎怜爱地看着这个小情人仅仅被刺激茎身就一点点立了起来的乳头，“希望有除了你自己之外的人精心照料过这对小可爱。”

达米安没能再问第二次这个该死的混蛋为什么不插进来，不像以往的任何一个混蛋那样操他、射进来、留下钱，然后永远的从他的视线里消失：因为利爪正伸出舌头，隔着布料撩拨他的乳尖——这又是一个除贴上床单或者墙壁之外不会被碰到的地方。充血的小颗粒被前所未有的温度包裹，湿滑的、柔软的。他恶意地在换上牙齿的时候戳刺男孩的马眼，于是达米安在从没体验过的快感里到达了无精高潮，彻底瘫软在床铺上。

“喜欢吗？”男人意犹未尽地揉捏着手中的龟头，少年有些脱力地躺在被褥里，敞开的腿根由于射不出来痛苦地微微颤抖。

“我敢打赌你会喜欢的。”他自顾自地说着，放开手去拿事先摆好在床头的小玩意儿。达米安几乎立刻呜咽着去了，浓稠的白液先是一滴两滴地漏出来，继而像融化的雪糕似的顺着肉杆流下去。

利爪颠了颠手里的按摩棒：“我还有些助兴的小道具，只要你同意穿戴上他们，让我录一段小视频，我就付给你约定好的三倍的价钱。”

“滚。”达米安直起身，像要在男人的休闲衫领口烫出两个洞似的瞪大眼睛盯着对方。只要他想，这孩子随时可以把视线变成两把拒绝的镭射手枪，尽管他迷人的深褐色小腹上还沾着点尚未干涸的白色浊液。

利爪没滚，他摆出了投降的姿势，像警匪片里的犯人那样缓缓地将手绕到身后，从电视柜的抽屉里摸出两大叠花花绿绿的纸钞来。

“你看嘛，你需要经验和金钱，而我需要从你这里获取艺术灵感，途中还会产生一些愉悦的感觉作为副产品，你我都不吃亏。”

说完他觉得此刻的自己简直是阴沟里钻出来的诡辩家，极尽诡计之言就为了把一只羽毛未丰的鸟儿骗到自己的怀里来。

这次男孩连眉头都没皱一下：“五倍。”看到利爪为难的表情，又加了一句：“我可以给你二十分钟拍摄你想要的。”

男人的夸张地皱起了脸，仿佛吃到了一颗陈年老酸梅。但他很快又微笑起来：“都听你的，我的小王子。”

穿戴的过程并没有想象中的顺利。小野猫的应激反应凶猛得不输于一头猎豹，如果不是刚刚去过一次，连利爪这样老练的格斗家也不能保证自己有余裕制住这个小东西。男人从床边站起来，满意地欣赏自己亲手打造的艺术品。

在润滑油的帮助下，淡紫色的按摩棒整个儿埋进了粉嫩的小洞里，圆枝状的凸起顶在柔软的两枚软蛋中间。达米安双手绑起，紧身的黑色T恤被脱下，露出同样贴了跳蛋的乳头和斑驳的深色伤痕——天知道这孩子是怎么的把自己弄成这个样子的，而面对利爪询问的目光，少年只是不在意地撇开头：“这不关你事。”

“是啦是啦，这不关我的事。”利爪想要敷衍，但是好奇心促使他多问了一句，“你家里人看了不担心你吗？”

“格雷森已经不会再联络我了。至于父亲，他根本不关心。”

“哦。”

少年明显不想多说这个话题，对此利爪只能略显尴尬的发出几个单音。在真的拨下开关之前他还想试图找一点儿话题聊，倒是达米安先一步不耐烦了：“你再不开始我就走了。”

利爪立即把脑袋里一些有的没的的问题丢到一边：“马上就好。”他摆弄着摄像机，视角穿过敞开的双腿，顺着姣好的腹肌一路往上，刚好将起伏的胸膛，发红的乳尖与扬起来的下颚一同收录到镜头里。

“把这个也戴上。”男人欺身上床，一条不透光的黑带子遮住了翡翠色的双眼。然后他掏出唇膏润了润达米安有些干燥起皮的嘴唇，亲吻上去。男孩配合地纠缠他的舌头，在他退出去的时候吸吮他的舌尖，在上面留下零星唇膏的蜜糖味。最后他按下了开关。

不得不说录影效果比他想象中的还要好，好得多得多。未经开发的身体几乎瞬间就被推上了顶峰，达米安难以自抑地抽着气，很快就浑身颤抖地泄了一次。按摩棒树枝状的突起专注蹂躏着敏感的会阴，直捣脆弱的睾丸。达米安大张着腿反仰在床中央，像一座绷紧的桥。

“摸摸你自己。”利爪命令。男孩下意识地照做了，颤抖着双手抓住刚刚疲软下来的性器，手法生疏地上下抚慰，为了遏制喉咙里的呜咽紧紧咬住嘴唇。

自残可不好。利爪皱起眉头，为了不让这孩子咬烂自己的嘴他得往里面塞点什么。他在床头柜里翻了一通，发现没什么比这个橡胶口球更合适的了。

利爪暗示达米安张开嘴，可是男孩怎么都不肯发出声音，男人只好拿出迷你电击器冲着左边那只挺翘的乳头来了一下，趁着达米安松口的间隙把口球塞进去。达米安震颤得更厉害了，由仰躺转变为匍匐。没过多久唾液就蓄满了口球，从黑漆漆的小洞和口角流出来。跳蛋被床铺压得紧贴两只乳头，男孩徒劳地触碰自己的阴茎，每次擦到龟头都忍不住流出不少，弄湿了一大片床单。

利爪转动着摄像机的角度，认真仔细地记录着达米安沉溺于欲望的模样。他的裤子裆部已经紧得快要爆炸了……然而为了接下来的正餐，这一切都还算值得。男人估摸着达米安差不多爽透了，上前一步握住按摩棒的把柄，“啵”地把整个棒子从汁水四溢的肉口中抽了出来。达米安急促的喘息一声，立起身子揪住利爪的衣领，像只讨食的猫蹭进男人怀里。

已经没有人在意那什么鬼的二十分钟了，利爪推倒他，一手压住达米安的大腿向一侧掰开，另一只手伸进三根手指到被调教得湿软的肉穴内扣挖。放在床单上的那根湿漉漉的自慰棒早已将紧致的肉壁开拓得淫荡又松软，只要稍微用点技巧就可以按压到躲藏在深处的小小凸起。

前列腺第一次被手指触碰到的时候达米安隔着口球发出一声短促的尖叫。于是利爪更加坏心地来回折磨起那块软肉，用空闲的另一只手夹住贴在龟头两侧的跳蛋，使得稚嫩的躯体随着他的摆弄抽搐个不停。

“不！嗯、唔……”当利爪抠住那一点旋转的时候达米安开始猛烈地挣扎，像是要操进什么似的高高弓起腰肢。达米安有过在给别人口交的过程中勃起并射精的经历，也有过被人上下其手最终高潮的前科，然而却从未有过被同时照料敏感点与前列腺的体验。男人极富技巧地按压着那块儿，刺激着圆滚滚的精囊。男孩已经没有什么精液可以射了。年幼的身体痉挛得越来越厉害，渴望释放的阴茎肿翘着，竟然不敌剧烈的快感喷出了潮水。

利爪还是头一回见到男性在床上爽到潮吹，稀薄的透明液体甚至溅到了他的下巴上。他抚慰性质地按摩激烈收缩的肠道，等到对方差不多渡过顶峰了才把手指抽出来。

“好孩子。”这个风度翩翩的变态用领巾揩掉手上的液体，终于在饱受蹂躏的男孩身前半跪下来，摘掉了覆住那双碧绿色眼眸的黑布。达米安已经完全陷入了被欲望征服的痴态，碧绿色的瞳仁上翻，眼角泛着情欲的潮红。从口球中垂落的唾液牵出一根根淫靡的细丝，滴在形状完美的锁骨上。

利爪试着对他说了几句大人间的情话，然而男孩像是坏掉了一样毫无反应。利爪摘掉那只早已湿透的橡胶球亲吻男孩的嘴唇，对方只是顺从地张开嘴，混着涎水一起热烈地迎合他。

“爽到失神了吗？”利爪默默的想，用舌头舔舐男孩门牙左起第二颗的小尖牙。达米安无意识的呻吟着，黏糊糊的屁股蹭湿了利爪的裤裆。再也没什么好顾及的了，利爪利索地解开腰带，一把把外裤连着内裤一起褪到膝盖，将滚烫的粗大塞进那个淫荡的小穴里。

达米安开始大声地喘息，神智不清地挺起腰部把屁股往利爪的胯上顶。利爪干脆将他抱起来，以骑乘的姿势上下抽送，操得红软的肉穴汁水四溢。男孩搂住他的脖子，两粒硬挺的豆沙色乳珠在利爪的面前跳动，他也叼住其中一粒，配合着抽插的动作吮吸得啧啧作响。

收紧的手臂，淫乱的话语，利爪自己都数不清自己插了多少下，这该死的肠道又骚又紧，勾得他每次都巴不得捅穿它似的顶到最深处去。达米安双腿大敞，模糊地呢喃着“好棒”，“想射”，和一些意义不明的短句，最终在下一次顶弄中高昂着下巴绷紧脚背，射出一大股淡黄色液体。温热的液体顺着肌肤流过二人的交合处，浸湿了一大片床单。利爪花了足足两秒才反应过来这个野猫般高傲的站街少年先是被前列腺高潮干到潮吹，现在又被他的大鸡巴操得失了禁，理智突然倒流回他的意识里。男孩软若无骨地瘫在他胸口，唾液和生理性泪水一齐蹭进了他名贵的衬衫。

“不如今天就到这里吧……”利爪想着，不由掐紧了手中的细腰。达米安的肠道紧紧绞着他勃发的龟头，将那些蓄势已久的精液尽数吃了进去。高潮持续了一段时间，浓稠的白浊射满了达米安的肚子，填得小腹微微隆起。

男孩满足地叹息着，像一只吃饱的小兽，很快就沉沉地昏睡过去。利爪找了条毛巾围在腰上，先到浴室放了一缸热水，才返回房间横抱起达米安，轻手轻脚地把他泡进浴缸里。白液又从没了阻塞的小穴里流了出来，滴滴答答地漏了一路。

利爪小心翼翼的扩开达米安的下体，把那些内射到深处的液体从隆起的小腹里挤压出来。男孩小声地嘟囔了些什么，还有点婴儿肥的脸蛋被水蒸气熏得红扑扑的。利爪凑近他的嘴去听，那句嘤咛分明是：“父亲。”

“是的，我可以永远做你的父亲。”他搂住了这具在同龄人中显得过于瘦小的身躯，那是一种奇妙的背德，“只要你同意。”

阳光从窗帘的缝隙中间执拗地透进来的时候利爪醒来了。男人先是习惯性地伸出右臂去床头摸索手表，又舒展左臂伸懒腰，下一秒便一个打挺坐了起来——左边的床空了。

枕头收拾得很干净，被子也叠好放在床尾，床单平整仿佛根本没有人曾经睡在那里，同样蒸发的还有房间内的一些物品。

利爪看了眼手表——7:30，他又拉开抽屉——约定金额的纸币消失了。

摄影机倒是还在，就是没了电，他翻出备用电池安上，影片显示时长足足有八个小时。利爪暂时没有重温那个影片的打算，他把摄影机关掉了。

“希望那个小家伙没有腿软得走不动道。”他想。

“我们还会再见面的。”


End file.
